Wait- What?
by Yuuki Sora-chan
Summary: Both Tenma and Tsurugi are acting weird, Shindou is curious and follows the two. KyouTen, TakuTen, genderbend and rated T because of the last one and because of Tsurugi.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, new story! Yeah I know I should finish my other one too, but this is one that just popped up in my mind. Well, beware for bad grammar and vocabulary. O and enjoy of course!

I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN, NOR ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

_**Wait- What?!**_

* * *

_Shindou's POV_

Tenma was acting a bit weird the last few days. Actually, since the tournament started... I dunno what it is, but I'm having my doubts about Tenma.

.

"Shindo-san!" I passed the ball towards Tenma, who passed it right to Tsurugi. Their plays are amazing as always, no matter what will happens, I'm sure those two will be friends for ever.

"Nice goal, Tsurugi!" Tenma shouted, "Shindou-san, why don't we try Kami no Takuto?"

"Why do you want to try that? The team works together pretty well..." I answered him, "Besides, I think it will be better if they practice their own histasues"

"Really? I guess you're right then," he turned around towards the team and gives them his orders, "Minna, I want you all to practice your techniques! Make pairs and switch every time!"

"He gets better every time, ne Tsurugi?" I asked Tsurugi who was standing next to me. I noticed his staring glance to Tenma, I'm wondering what's wrong with the guy...

"Hm? Y-yeah, he certainly does," Tsurugi answered, "Shall we practice? I think Tenma and Sakura paired up already," was it just me or did he sounded a bit sad?

"Yeah, lets practice," I ignored Tsurugi's glances towards Tenma and try to start practice with Tsurugi.

.

"Well done! You guys keep improving every time! At this rate we'll win for sure!" Tenma shouted during breaktime. He looked way to excited, "Oi oi Tenma, the real tournament just started and we're up against aliens..." I murmured.

"That's why I think we'll win. I mean, the fate of earth is on our shoulders. We can't effort to lose!"

"..."

"Maybe it's better if you don't remind us about that, captain,´ Sakura said, "It brings down the entire mood,"

"Eh... g-gomen minna..." Tenma smiles awkward, "Gomen,"

"W-well... Let's just continue," Ibuki murmured, "I think that's better than just standing here..."

"Right,"

.

"Nice job, Morimura-san!"

"You keep getting better, Ibuki-kun!"

"Haha, thanks Tetskado,"

after practice. Most of us were already dressed up and Morimura waited outside for us with Sakura, that's why. Anyway, Tenma wasn't here... I wonder if he was cleaning up the balls and other stuff for practice... But before I could think of other reasons, the door slammed open and a Tenma appeared in the opening.

"There you are, Tenma!´ I said, "Where were you?"

"Just cleaning up some stuff we used for practice," he replied, "Why you ask?"

"Because you also could have asked us for help. We're your teammates..."

"Gomen! I'll ask you the next time if you want so badly," he grinned, "But I can handle it on my one. Don't worry," he smiled and started to change his clothes, I looked the other way, to Tsurugi. He also doesn't look at Tenma and doesn't even dare to look into the room.

"I'm done Tsurugi, we can go now!" Temna said, he waved at his friend, "Are you done yet?"

"Yes... I'm done," Tsurugi murmured, he looks a bit annoyed though. I'm getting worried about him...

"See you guys at dinner!" Tenma cried to the team and then he left with Tsurugi. Maybe I should follow them... I wouldn't be a bad person if I did so? It was in belongings for the team, right?

"Well, I see you guys at dinner too," I said and waved to the team, "Bye Shindou-san," Ibuki replied as the only one... nice, just great. I still don't really like him. Anyway, lets just follow Tsurugi and Tenma.

* * *

So Chapter one, bit short but I wanted to save the best for last(haha, just kidding). I think it's gonna be around 3 or 4 chapters. We'll see. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter two. Same for the first chapter, I do not own Inazuma Eleven, nor its characters. And beware for the grammar and vocabulary. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Wait- What?! Chapter 2**

* * *

"Shit!" as fast as I could, I hid behind a wall. Tenma almost saw me when he turned around. But I'm glad he didn't saw me.

The night was falling and the first stars appeared in the sky. Dinner should start at 7 pm so they just had one hour. Well I had just one hour. They were walking again. Tenma grabbed Tsurugi's arm and dragged him everywhere around in the city(A/n, they're still on earth but they already know about the tournament).

Tsurugi was just letting it happening but he kept blushing for some reason. I was still following them, but man, Tenma just wouldn't stop walking and talking. It's like that guy gets never tired!

"Shall we go to the park, sitting on a bench?" Tsurugi asked. It was the first time he said something this evening to Tenma, who smiled and nodded before dragging Tsurugi into the park.

"I'm not the only one who's getting tired of Tenma..." I grinned.

.

So they decided to sit on a bench close to the mini-lake in the park. Next to each other without saying a word. Tenma's legs rocked back and forward because he was to small to touch the ground with his feet, Tsurugi on the other hand, didn't had that problem. Tenma looked over excited and Tsurugi just blushed and avoided the glances of his friend. Why?

"So why did you call me out here? We also just could have gone to your room... I don't see the problem," Tenma said in a normal tone, but his voice sounded slightly higher.

"Shindou-san was getting curious, I wonder how long it will take," Tsurugi replied, "I just wanted to talk with you without anyone of the team,"

O no... I'm starting to wondering if following them was a good idea. I mean, this is private! O boy... I'm horrible, but I'll stay just here behind the tree. There is no way they'll see me, I told myself.

"So what is it what you wanted to say?" Tenma asked. His legs stopped with moving and he looked at Tsurugi real serious.

"Well, how long are you planning to keep this up?! It's just a matter of time before the team finds out!" Tsurugi blurted out with a real worried look on his face. His hands had grabbed Tenma's shoulders and he shook him a bit.

"Don't worry Tsurugi, there is no way they'll find out. I tell you, no way," Tenma grabbed Tsurugi's hand and held it like lovers did, "Just don't worry about me, I told you that before," I noticed that Tenma was also blushing and Tsurugi was red now.

"Don't tell me that-" I didn't even finish my sentence. I didn't even want to look, but I just did, I was just watching about what was coming next.

With his free hand, Tsurugi stroked Tenma's cheek. Their faces moved closer, their lips touched and- I couldn't even look. What on earth was happening? Why didn't I notice those two? I should have known that they were dating. And why was it- never mind. I should get out of here. I would confront them later, after dinner.

.

"Thank you for the food!" Tenma bowed for auntie and left the dining room, leaving me alone with Ibuki who was still eating, a lot.

"Shindou-san, aren't you hungry?" he asked looking at my plate,

"W-what? No not really... Do you want to have it?" I asked him. I saw his eyes sparkling, "I guess that's a yes..." I shove my plate to him and drank my water.

"Something on your mind?" Ibuki suddenly asked, "You look a bit worried about something,"

"No... Yeah I actually do. But it's not a big deal..." I answered him, "I'm going, see you tomorrow," I left Ibuki behind and walked to my room, but I should speak to Tenma first. I turned around, awkward, and walked to Tenma's room.

"Tenma, are you in there?" I asked him while I knocked the door, "I have something to ask you,"

"O yes, I'm here Shindou-san. You can come in!" Tenma replied behind the door. I opened it and saw Tenma sitting on his chair. He was drawing something on a sheet op paper, most likely a soccer ball.

"I thought you'd be practicing with Tsurugi," I said.

"Yeah... I thought so too. But he said he was feeling a bit ill. He said not to worry 'bout him," he looked me straight into the eyes and asked me: "So what brings you here?"

"I know your secret," I said without any expression. I saw Tenma's face getting from red to purple and then back to normal, "Y-you do?" he stuttered, "How d-do you know?"

"How long did you think you could keep it a secret?"

"W-well... like ehm..."

"Just tell the team,"

"But they'll be shocked!"

"Like I wasn't!" I raised an eyebrow when Tenma raised out of his chair and walked to the window, "How long do you know?" he asked, his voice sounded different, just like with Tsurugi back then.

"Since this afternoon/evening,"

"So... now what?" he asked, "When should I tell the rest?" he walked around the room and opened a chest with a lot of stuff in it.

"Wait, Tenma... Why do you have all those girly stuff?" I asked him, "It's like you robbed Aoi or something," the stuff what was in there was most likely pink, green or blue... also a skirt?

"W-what? I t-thought y-you knew m-my s-secret," he replied.

"Well... I guess I knew your other secret," I scratched the back of my head, "But why do you have all those clothes?" I asked him, "Did you really-"

"NO! I didn't! I did not rob Aoi! I'd never do that!" he shouted in panic, "Just leave already. You haven't seen anything, alright?"

"But-"

"No, just leave!" he shut the door behind me when he pushed me out of there. What did just happen? I looked at the closed door, maybe I should go to Tsurugi. He knows more about it, right?

.

"Tsurugi, are you in there?" I knocked the door which opened immediately. Tsurugi lay on his bed with his eyes closed. Was he sleeping..? But if he was, he wouldn't let me in.

"What do you want, Shindou-san?" he asked with a cold voice. I hadn't heard that voice since ages, "I want to ask you something," I replied.

"Fine... what is it?"

* * *

So that was chapter two? How was it? Please let me know in the reviews! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there, here is chapter three! Same as always, beware for a bad grammar and a bad vocabulary. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter three**

* * *

"Fine, what is it?" Tsururgi asked me annoyed, "I don't have much time, so get to the point fast,"

"You don't have any time?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "That's why you are just laying on your bed?"  
"Just get to the point Shindou-san,"

"What do you know about Tenma? He was acting weird today..." I told him. When I blinked, I saw Tsurugi's face getting red for the first time.

"Wait... why are you red? Do you know more about this?" I asked. Tsurugi shook is head, "No I do not know more of this!" he said denying something. I could hear it in his voice.

"Yes you do, and I know something," I said, "It's better to tell the team what's going on, because hiding it has no point," I saw the confusion on his face.

"W-what do you exactly know...?" he asked. Tsurugi's face was now covered with a dark shadow, hiding his eyes. I couldn't see if he was nervous or not, but he was indeed not really happy right now.

"What is going on between you and Tenma? I saw you blushing when Tenma dressed himself under and you avoided his glances during practice a few days a go," I said, "So where did you guys go when you left after practice?"

"Just to the park... nothing special," he replied slowly, "Nothing to worry about, Shindou-san,"

"Really, then what did you guys do?" I asked. At that very moment, his face went all shades of red. He didn't had that shadow anymore so I could see his eyes clearly avoiding my glances.

"W-w-we d-d-didn't d-d-do an-n-ny thing!" he said, nearly screamed. His blush didn't faint and he still didn't look at me. I smiled.

"It's alright. I saw you guys. I'm happy for you, but you should have told the team," the half of it was a lie.

"W-wait... you knew?! You spied on us! You-"

"I said not to worry about it! But there was something else I wanted to know... Tenma is acting weird. When I confront him about you and your relationship, he thought I was talking about something else," I begun, "After that he opened a chest full with girly stuff. So do you know what is going on? I mean, you're his boyfriend,"

Again, Tsurugi turned red, "It's not something what you need to know. It's Tenma's secret. You should ask he-him,"

"What were you gonna say?" I said, noticing the point of ¨he-him¨, "I mean the part of ¨he-him,"

"N-nothing. I j-just said it wrong," he muttered.

"I don't hear you. You're lying,"

"Just nothing!"  
"You better don't lie to me!"

"Just leave already! You know enough no!" before I could say ¨but¨ I was pushed out of Tsurugi's room and the door behind me closed. Those two were definitely hiding something, and I was going to find out. Again.

.

"Matsu... Matsukaze Tenma," I muttered when I opened Tenma's file on my computer, "That are a lot of files you have, Tenma..." I scrolled down the pages. Most contained his techniques and abilities, none of them included his birthday, length or weight. Nor his gender.

"Maybe I should check out Tsurugi's files too," I opened Tsurugi's files and scrolled past the pages... techniques, abilities, "Ah there it is, gender, age, birthday, length and weight," normal like I expected form him. But why couldn't I see Tenma's files? What was wrong with it and what was wrong with him.  
"I need someone who's good with computers... Minaho-kun!"

.

"So why exactly do you want captains' personal information?" Minaho asked. We sat behind my computer and I looked curiously how he was busy opening the files.

"Well... Tenma has been acting weird and I want to know what is going on but he won't tell me..." I answered him, "Don't you think so either? I thought that you noticed already,"

"I don't know captain like you do... so I thought it was his normal behavior," Minaho typed something on the keyboard and a few new files appeared, "Here you go, captains' personal files," I scrolled down the pages like I did before, I stopped breathing for a second, and so did Minaho.

.

Age: 13

Length: 1.60 cm

Gender: Female

.

"Wait-" Minaho said, "What?!"

* * *

So this was chapter three already... I think it's going to be longer than four chapters. Please tell me what you think of it! And thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there, so here is a new chapter. It's not that good, but I needed to write this chapter because I needed something awkward to happen. Well, same as always: Please enjoy and beware for the grammar and a bad vocabulary!

* * *

**Wait- What?! Chapter four**

* * *

"Wait- What?!" we both just stared at the screen, Minaho and I. Minaho had a blank expression, while I was blushing like crazy.

"Interesting..." Minaho said, "Really interesting... Captain is a girl. Strange I didn't notice before,"

"..." I still didn't say anything, I wasn't really able to that anyway, "W-why?" I stuttered finally, "Why didn't I notice...?"

"She is a good actress or she was always honest about her feelings," Minaho replied, "I think the last, because she doesn't even seems to do her best to hide her secret,"

"You think...?" I sighed, "I still wonder why..."  
"So what do you want to now you now her secret?" Minaho asked, "I'm sure it will be a huge shock for everyone and I think you need some time too," he looked at my face and noticed my red expression.

"W-well, we wait a week and then we'll tell the rest," I said.

"Ok, I think that's enough time for me!" he answered, "I want to see her behavior and yours too..." he smiled and turned his face to me, "I'll be going then. See you tomorrow," and with those words I was left behind in my room. Still red for the blush.

.

"We can go to the mall, that'd be fun!" Tenma said while she was pulling both mine and Tsurugi's sleeves to get us with her, "There will be ice cream and we can go to that ferry while and-"  
"I want to visit nii-san," Tsurugi interrupted her, "If you don't mind of course," was it just me or did he said that in a flirty way?

"I d-don't mind, of course!" Tenma said cheerful, but I could hear her disappointment, "But you'll come, right Shindou-san?"

"Wha- Y-yeah sure," I said while smiling softly at her, "But you'll come later, right Tsurugi?" I asked, "I think that'd be fun,"  
"Since when do I do fun?"  
"That's a good question," Tenma said, "I don't remember you doing fun..."

"..."

"Thank you Tenma," Tsurugi said sarcastically, "Well, I'll be going then. I see you two at the ferry wheel?" He asked, I nodded and so did Tenma.

"Bye Tsurugi! Good luck with Yuuchi-san!" Tsurugi smirked and walked away. Why did he smirk?

"Shall we go then, Shindou-san? I want ice cream,"

.

So today we had a day off. After an awkward breakfast with Tenma, Tsurugi and Minaho, coach walked in and told us we had a day off. Practice wasn't allowed for a day. Before that, Tsurugi and I tried hard to find an excuse to not play soccer with Tenma. We both(probably) knew that Tenma was a girl, but we didn't know from each other, which made it even more awkward. And Tenma didn't make it easier for us, she kept asking why and why.

But now I could just enjoy my ice cream without any problem. But maybe I should ask if she is hiding something. I just want to know how she would react on that.

"How is your ice cream, Shindou-san?" Tenma asked. She sat next to me on a bench in the mall. Both of us were enjoying or ice cream. I had chocolate and Tenma had cotton candy. Really a taste for her, though.

"Good," I answered her. I smiled softly and took an other lick of my ice cream. I was almost finished, while Tenma was having some trouble eating hers. The pink ice cream was melting and spilled over the cone, "If you don't hurry, you're ice cream will fall of the cone!" I warned her. She nodded and started to eat like crazy. While she was trying hard to not spill any food over her clothes, I just sat there and smiled.

"Really?!" Tenma's ice cream was gone, but some of the pink melted stuff was spilled over her jacket, "I think I need something to wear, because this isn't gonna work..."

"Don't worry about it," I said, "I saw a clothing store nearby, I think they'll have something in your size,"

"Really? Great!"

.

"WHY?!" Tenma cried frustrated, "Why?!" none of the T-shirts wanted to fit her. Her small shoulders made that she didn't fit in any boys clothes. I should tell her she should wear girls clothes. She is a girl after all, I'm sure she'll fit in one. But on the other hand, maybe she'll get her doubts about me, and I don't want that to happen!

"T-tenma... Maybe you should try a smaller size," I said carefully.  
"But there isn't any size smaller!" she cried, "Only girls clothes..." she looked at me and her face turned red, "You're kidding, right?" she knew what I meant.

"No, or do you want to walk around with a jacked with spilled ice cream on it?"

"No... but that are girls clothes..."

"Just try it already. It's not a crime," I said, "Here just take this," awkward I pushed a T-shirt in her hands, "Just try it on," I can't believe this. This is so awkward. I turned my head away from her, so she wouldn't see my red face. This must look weird and what if Tsurugi walks in the store right now? What will he think? Why do I care?

"Shindou-san... it kinda fits, though," I turned around to see Tenma. The shirt I gave her wasn't tight but not as lose as her soccer uniform. It was just an orange shirt.

"It fits you," I said, "So lets just buy it and go to the ferry wheel. Tsurugi is probably waiting for us,"

"Yeah..." she muttered. I looked good at her. If she was trying to keep her gender a secret, she has to find an other way.

* * *

So that was chapter 4 already! Yay, Well I had a question for you guys. Which pairing do you prefer? KyouTen or TakuTen? Please tell me in your reviews! Thanks as always!


	5. Chapter 5

Whoa! Chapter 5 already! Things are moving fast! So I read all the reviews about the question I asked before and... yeah... it got even. So I still don't know which pairing to choose. Anyhow, I decided it's going to be longer then I wanted it to be. The story isn't comming to an end in the next few chapters. So I'll write plenty more!

So please enjoy and as always beware for the grammar and a bad vocabulary.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Tsurugi's POV_

She broke my heart. I didn't show it, but she did broke my heart. I walked to the hospital on my own. Tenma and Shindou where in the mall and I'd meet with them later at the ferry wheel.

And yes, Tenma is a female. I found out not long ago.

.

_Flashback (note: Tenma will be referd as a male here, because Tsurugi doesn't know her gender jet.)_

_We where training at the riverbank. Just the two of us. No Shinsuke, no Shindou. I liked this way. Just a moment for me and my best friend without getting disturped and we could practice as hard as we wanted, soccer was sure awesome. _

"_Tsurugi, over here!" Tenma shouted, waiting for my until I'd kick the ball towards him. I smirked. Did he really think he could get it just by asking for it?_

"_You better come and get it!" I said challenging him for a battle. He smiled and started to run towards me. I shoot the ball high up in the sky and we both jumped on the same time. While we where struggling mid-air my elbow touched something... lumpy? Softer then skin should be for a guy? One thought flew trough my mind and despaired immediately, but is was enough to lose my balance and fall. Making it able for Tenma to steal the ball. _

"_What's wrong Tsurugi?" he asked, "I am almost never able to steal the ball from you!" _

"_You were just lucky today," I growled, "It's not like it's gonna happen again!" we did the same thing as before, but instead of fighting mid-air it was just on the ground. Again my elbow touched something, but I didn't even notice. I was to concentrate to steal the ball from him. _

"_Tsk," this was an impossible job. Did Tenma get better, or did I just- _

"_Aaah!" I tackled him, but in the process, his legs got tangled up with mine, causing us both fall. I lay on top of him. And my hands where on the lumpy era what only should exist by girls. Unless if you're fat, but Tenma surly isn't. What if-_

"_You can get off now," Tenma murmured. His face was red form a deep blush. I started to blush too._

"_S-sorry," I muttered while I stood up and pulled him up, "I think we're done for today," _

"_W-wait Tsurugi! We didn't even practice a histasu!"  
"I'm tired, lets just have a break for a minuet," I said. I grabbed a towel and cleaned my face, "We've done enough for now," _

"_You think so? Ah well, a break isn't all that bad," he smiled and sat down on the bench. I sat next to him and leaned backwards on my hands._

"_I think I need to tell you something," he suddenly said, he looked more serious then I had ever seen him doing beside soccer, "It's really important," _

"_Wha- It is?" I asked carefully. Things were getting weird lately. At specially around Tenma, for some reason. _

"_I think you might have noticed it, though. But I think you haven't understood the meaning of it jet," if he just gets to the point... "I... I've kept something a secret form you, and as my best friend you have the right to know about it," _

_Geez, he really didn't want to tell, did he? I sighed, "Just get to your point already. I thought you wanted to practice even more," _

"_Well then..." he still didn't said anything, "I hid my gender from you!" she blurted out. I raised an eyebrow.  
"How do you mean?" I asked her. _

"_Well... y-you t-think I'm a b-b-boy, b-but I'm n-not," he stuttered, how cute, wait- what?! I wasn't suppose to think that!_

"_I'm a g-girl," _

.

And that's how I found out Tenma was indeed a girl. That explained that lumpy, what-guys-should-not-have era. And that was just the beginning of a lot of drama between us two. For some reason I always had a weak spot for Tenma, a feeling I couldn't describe. It was like love, but somehow stronger then that and jet it wasn't even close to it.

And that feeling got worse after a few days. I fell in love with her more every second of my life, but I never had the guts to confess to her. Until yesterday.

.

_Flashback (note: Tenma is referd as a girl again)_

"_Well, how long are you planning to keep this up?!" I asked her, "It's just a matter of time before the team finds out!" I grabbed Tenma's shoulders and shook her a bit. Hoping that she would realize the problem. _

"_Don't worry Tsurugi, there is no way they'll find out. I tell you, NO way," she grabbed on of my hands and squeezed it softly. Why was she so pretty?_

"_Just don't worry about me, I told you that before," she blushed a bit, causing me blushing harder. Without thinking, I stroked her soft cheek. So soft... I moved my head closer to her. I wanted to kiss her, I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to kiss her. It hurts, being in love with someone that badly. _

_Her face was so close... I closed my eyes and with that, I closed the last gap between us. I pressed my lips on hers. So soft... I wanted to kiss deeper, but before I knew I was pushed back. _

"_Stop it Kyousuke!" a tear appeared in the corner of her eyes. Did I made her cry...?! That was not what I wanted to happen!_

"_Just don't, okay?" she took a deep breath, "I like you too, a lot. But I don't know if it's as a friend or as more..." _

_I looked at her. Did she just turn me down? I don't understand. _

"_I like you, believe me! But I don't know if I like you more then S-s-s-shindou-san," _

_Heartbroken, she left me heartbroken. _

She told me she'd think about it. About her feelings and about telling the truth to Shindou. That's the reason why breakfast had been so awkward this morning. I didn't want her to know I was sad, and Shindou seemed to have is doubts about her too. It won't take long before he finds out the truth.

* * *

And, how was it? Please let me know. And about my other story, Inazuma Seasons. I don't think I'll continue that for a while. I will finish it ofcourse, but I want to focus on this story.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

So here is chapter 6! I can't say anything other then this: please enjoy and beware for a bad grammar and vocabulairy!

* * *

**Chapter six **

* * *

_Shindou's POV_

"Where is he?" Tenma asked. She peered into the distance, waiting for Tsurugi to appear. I looked at her, she was cute. That was for sure. The shirt we bought her fitted her well. Orange and not to tight. It had a big white star in the middle of it and on the back the number 10 was written.

"I'm sure he'll come. He promised, right?" I said, "Lets just sit over there until he comes back,"

"Yeah..." Tenma replied. For some reason she didn't seem really sure about that, "I hope so," she sat down on a bench close to the gate of the amusement park and she padded on the seat next to her, "Why come you sit next to me?" she asked with a sweet smile. I blushed. This was so embarrassing. She didn't know that I know that she was a girl and if I think about it like this, things won't get any easier.

"Shindou-san?" she asked, "Why are you blushing like that while you are just staring into space?" that snapped me back to reality.

"Y-yeah... sorry," I walked over to her and sat next to her, "Why are you so... ehm... how should I put it... err... obsessed isn't the right word..." Tenma raised an eyebrow.  
"Why I am...?"

"Why do you care that much for Tsurugi," oops, danger zone! I don't think it was such a good thing to ask...

"What do you mean? He's my best friend, how can I not care for him?" she asked, "It would be weird if I didn't care about him, wouldn't it?"

"You seem to care about him a lot, but more then what you just told me," that was complicated. I don't think my grammar was right.

"W-well..." Tenma blushed a bit. Cute, "I do l-l-l-l-like him," she stuttered, blushing even harder. I don't think her face couldn't get anymore redder.

"Like-like, or just like?" I asked. Why did I ask her anyway?! This doesn't make any sense. Why do I care so much?! I don't get it anymore.

"L-like... like," she did became redder then a few seconds ago, "B-but w-why do y-you care anyway?" she asked, "I'm n-n-not s-sure a-about my own f-feelings jet,"

"Well, you're my friend and... and I'm just curious," I hesitated. Why? Why can't I get my own feelings straight? Just... what is that feeling in my chest? It's painful right now, but sometimes it feels actually nice... I never had it before... well I'm lying right now. I did have that feeling before, with Okatsu. But I still don't know what it means. I asked Kirino, but he just smirked and said that I'd find out someday. Well, it never happened so far, and it would be useful to know. Thanks Kirino.

.

"I have a secret," Tenma suddenly said, "Nobody knows about it,"

"Wha-"

"Just listen," she said strict. I never have seen her like that before, "I've been hiding something, something important. And as one of my best friends, you have the right to know that-"

"Hey, you're already here!" someone said. We turned our heads to the left to see Tsurugi walking towards us. His hands in his pockets as always. And he just choose the wrong moment to run into us.

"Yes, we've been waiting for you!" Tenma said cheerful. It's like we never had an awkward conversation about her feelings. She grabbed his arm and pulled him with her, "We are going into the roller coaster right now!" I looked at Tsurugi, he looked right back and gulped. The roller coaster.

.

"That was fun!" Tenma cried cheerful, "Shall we go again?" Tsurugi and I walked behind her. My hand covered my mouth. I didn't feel really well.

"I think that Shindou-san wants to go for an other round," Tsurugi smirked, "I think he'd love to, am I right Shindou-san?" I shook my head, gulped and finally managed to speak a word.

"NO! That's not gonna happen!" immediately, I held my hands for my mouth. Afraid to spew. Tsurugi laughed and Tenma did the same thing but louder.

"..."

"W-well then," Tenma still laughed, "We'll just go eat something? Right Shindou-san? Something like cotton candy,"

"You already had ice cream today. You won't get any," I said, "But instead we can just get pizza or something like that,"

"That isn't really healthy you know..." Tsurugi murmured, "I expected better from you,"

"So what? We have a day off! It's not like we'll eat pizza everyday!" I answered with my arms crossed. Tenma smiled and nodded.

"Yes yes! I agree with Shindou-san! When was the last time we had pizza anyway? I don't remember," she said cheerfully, "I saw a place where they sell pizza in the mall! Let's go there!"

I smiled softly at her... I still couldn't describe my own feelings, but they were pretty nice and annoying at the same time.

Tenma pulled my sleeve and dragged me with her. I turned around my head, to find Tsurugi with a dark look on his face, he kinda glared to me...  
_"I'm not gonna lose to you,"_ he whispered when he passed me and started to walk next to Tenma. What did just happen?

don't remember," she said cheerfully, "I saw a place where they sell pizza in the mall! Let's go there!"

I smiled softly at her... I still couldn't describe my own feelings, but they were pretty nice and annoying at the same time.

Tenma pulled my sleeve and dragged me with her. I turned around my head, to find Tsurugi with a dark look on his face, he kinda glared to me...  
_"I'm not gonna lose to you,"_ he whispered when he passed me and started to walk next to Tenma. What did just happen?

* * *

Ah... how was it? I hope it was OK. Please let me know in the reviews. O and tell me what you expect for the rest of the story?

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

So chapter 7 is here! Beware for my grammar and my lame vocabulary. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Wait- WHAT?! Chapter 7**

* * *

_Shindou's POV_

"Whoa... It's almost 7 pm," Tenma yawned, "I think we should go back by now..."

"Hmm... You're right, I guess," I answered. Today had been fun, we went to a pizza hut and to the arcade. Tenma won most prizes, Tsurugi was on the second place and I... well, let's not talk about that.

"Oi, Tsurugi?" Tenma said. She waved her hand up and down in the front of his eyes, but Tsurugi didn't response her wave at all, he just kept staring into space.  
"Are you listening?" he still didn't answer, causing Tenma more impatient by the second. When she lost all her patient, she pinned him down and forced him to look into his eyes.

"What are you doing?! You've been staring into space for like five minuets and you're not even listening to me!" then she noticed the few inches between them. Tenma turned red and let go of Tsurugi.

"Nani?!" surprised of her sudden action, Tsurugi lost his balance and tripped over his own feet. It looked hilarious if the situation wasn't like this, "Were was that good for?" Tsurugi asked while he rubbed his head form the pain.

"N-n-nothing," Tenma replied. Tsurugi raised an eyebrow and started to walk.

"Let's go," he said.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Tenma when Tsurugi was out of hear sight, "What happened back then in the park?"

"N-nothing!" Tenma said redder then I ever saw her before.

.

"Hmpf..." I was in my room. Dinner just finished and the most were together in one room to be social, I just stayed in my room, thinking about what Tsurugi said to me and what Tenma was about to say to me...

"Shindou-kun, are you in there?" a voice asked. It was Minaho.

"What's it Minaho-kun?" I asked when I opened the door. The boy on the other side held his chin and examined me from top to toes.

"I was wondering how you were going. I saw that yo were having some troubles with captain and Tsurugi-kun," he said after looking at me for a brief second.

"Wha- maybe," I mumbled, "Maybe," I wasn't planning to tell anyone about what happened today and about what I saw yesterday.

"It seems that Tsurugi said something to you... and did Tenma already confess her gender? Or did she do something else? I wonder, captain is a weird person," that was a lot at once, "I also noticed that Nozaki-san and Morimura-san are suspecting her too. Captain acted a bit weird during dinner,"

"Yeah... I saw," I remembered how Tenma showed her shirt to Nozaki, who asked why Tenma wasn't wearing her jacket. At that very moment, Tenma changed back into a girl for a second.

"Well Shindou-san, there is just one other thing I wanted to say, you must understand your own feelings first, before you can figure out about the feelings of your friends," he pointed to my heart.

"Try to figure out what that means, before you're moving on. Maybe Aoi can be helpful," he left me in my room with those words.

"Maybe Aoi can be helpful..." I repeated him. Why would she be helpful? She is a manager, not a doctor for weird feelings. But she might know what it means, Kirino knew about it to but didn't want to tell me. And I have the idea that everyone knows what it means, except me... of course... I should ask her, it wasn't a crime. And if she didn't know, well I at least tried.

.

So this was Aoi's room. It looked like my room, but different...

"S-so what brings you here, Shindou-senpai?" she asked while she tried to hide some of her stuff(most likely clothes and magazines).

"Well, I had something to ask about Tenma," I kinda lied. I wasn't here for Tenma, but for myself. But I was way to curios. Aoi might know more about Tsurugi and Tenma.

"T-tenma?!" Aoi said surprised, "If you're here for Tenma, you shouldn't be here," Aoi scratched the back of head when I didn't left.

"You know more about it, don't you?" I said, "I wonder what is wrong with her... him. Tsurugi was acting weird as well,"  
"Tsurugi-kun too, you say? I don't know anything about Tsurugi-kun," she hesitated for a sec before she continued, "But I know more about Tenma,"

"Y-you do? Could you tell me what's going on?" I asked, "I think I figured it out already, but I'm not sure..." Aoi sat down on her bed while she kicked her shoes out.

"What do you think you figured out? I can tell you if it's the truth or not," she said. I wasn't used to this Aoi. She was more... how should I put it? Dark...? Yeah, I think that's the right word for it.

"Does Tenma like Tsurugi?" I asked, holding my breath. I saw how Aoi turned various shades of red. Her eyes widened and she refused to look into my eyes.

"W-w-well... You could say that she likes-" she widened her eyes again when she noticed she had revealed an other secret about Tenma.

"So Tenma is a girl and she likes Tsurugi?" I asked totally calm. I knew both secrets now, but it hurt me somehow, "So I was right..." it hurts, a lot. Wait... could it be?! Could this feeling be what Kirino meant? I heard the word before, my mom once told me about it when I was little... it was called. L-l-love...

* * *

Tada! Chapter seven is done! Shindou finally found out what that feeling in his chest it, it's called love! I can't wait to write the next chapter, but for now I have to stop. Please tell me what you think of it and thanks for reading!


End file.
